12 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 05:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - Dar Łaski, odc. 6 (Grace To Hught); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym Wiadomości: 8.00, 8.30,9.00,9.30,10.00; Pogoda: 8.07, 8.33,9.03,9.32,10.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Smerfy - Najpopularniejszy Smerf, odc. 164 (The Most Popular Smerf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Baranek Shaun - Bitzer z Czarnej Laguny, odc. 67 (27 s. II) (Bitzer from The Black Lagoon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Opole 2011 na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 W cieniu sherwoodzkiego lasu (Beyond Sherwood Forest) 89'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.Kanada (2009); reż.:Peter DeLuise; wyk.:Robin Dunne, Julian Sands, Erica Durance; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 3. Morze Czerwone (Oceans. Red Sea. (3/8)) - txt str.777 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Milla Harrison-Hansley; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 20 - Ukąszenie węża - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 134; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Kucyk Tosi, odc. 53 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Karkonoski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Joanna Brodzik, Małgorzata Braunek, Jerzy Schejbal, Olga Frycz, Piotr Grabowski, Antoni Królikowski, Anna Czartoryska, Agnieszka Mandat, Ewa Bakalarska, Maciej Wierzbicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na niedzielę - Wojna domowa (Easy Virtue) 92'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2008); reż.:Stepeh Elliott; wyk.:Kristin Scott Thomas, Jessica Biel, Colin Firth; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Zapomnij o Paryżu (Forget Paris) - txt str.777 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Billy Crystal; wyk.:Billy Crystal, Debra Winger, Joe Montegna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Krótki film o miłości 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Grażyna Szapołowska, Olaf Lubaszenko, Stanisława Iwińska, Piotr Machalica, Jarosława Michalewska, Artur Barciś, Małgorzata Chojnacka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Wielki bieg 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk.:Tadeusz Bradecki, Jarosław Kopaczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Tadeusz Chudecki, Tomasz Dedek, Cezary Harasimowicz, Ryszard Jabloński, Edward Żentara, Piotr Dejmek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Rośliny trujące 67'; film TVP; reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Tadeusz Bartosik, Ewa Błaszczyk, Krystyna Borowicz, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Barbara Bursztynowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Nie tylko dla pań - Good morning, Lenin! 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Konrad Szołajski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Ostoja - odc. 89; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 842; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 605 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 606 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Strefa gwiazd 09:15 Festiwal Zaczarowanej Piosenki - Półfinał 2011; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Ludzie z bagien 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Sadziński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Rozum - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 23 (88) Luksemburg - Małe Wielkie Księstwo; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Mistrz kierownicy ucieka 2 (Smokey and the Bandit II) - txt str.777 100'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1980); reż.:Hal Needham; wyk.:Jackie Gleason, Sally Field, Jerry Reed, Burt Reynolds, Dom deLuise; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1854; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Beata i Bajm; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 448 - Ostatni raz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (89); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (35); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Gwiezdne Wojny - Część trzecia: Zemsta Sithów (Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith) - txt str.777 134'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:George Lucas; wyk.:Liam Neeson, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Samuel L. Jackson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 W polskim kinie (10) Festiwal Polskich Fimów Fabularnych w Gdyni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 2011; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Jasminum 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiorowska, Janusz Gajos, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Monika Dryl, Patrycja Soliman, Grzegorz Damięcki, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:35 Rajska jabłoń 102'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Izabela Drobotowicz-Orkisz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Marta Klubowicz, Piotr Bajor, Krzysztof Kolberger, Mariusz Dmochowski, Iga Cembrzyńska, Jan Englert; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:10 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 45 7:40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 46 8:10 Kaczor Donald przedstawia Odcinek: 47 8:45 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 15 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 18 9:45 Gumisie Odcinek: 10 10:15 Gumisie Odcinek: 1 10:45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza Odcinek: 2 12:45 Krótkie spięcie II 15:00 Błękitna laguna 17:45 Wydarzenia 18:15 Sport 18:20 Pogoda 18:30 Studio F1 19:00 Grand Prix Kanady 21:00 Studio F1 22:15 Kości Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 23:15 Nie słysząc zła 1:15 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 713 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1606 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 24 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 24 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 11:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 450 12:25 Taniec kontra dance Odcinek: 1 14:00 X Factor Odcinek: 14 15:45 Piramida strachu 18:00 Wipeout - Wymiatacze Odcinek: 6 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Kogel-mogel 22:10 Usta usta Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 23:10 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 0:05 Californication Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 0:40 Californication Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 1:15 Rodzina Soprano Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 2:25 Arkana magii 3:45 Uwaga! 4:05 Nic straconego 5:15 Granie na śniadanie TV 4 5:10 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 59, serial animowany, USA 1986 5:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 60, serial animowany, USA 1986 5:55 VIP - program kulturalny 6:25 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6:55 Dekoratornia - magazyn 7:25 Formuła 3 - dyscyplina sportowa, skrót z wyścigu 7:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 9:00 W pogoni za Lolą - komedia romantyczna, USA 1998 11:00 Galileo - odc. 225 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 295 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Pogromcy mitów - odc. 2, USA 2005 14:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: polska - portugalia 16:55 Zamiana żon - reality show, Polska 2007 18:00 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 5, serial animowany, Francja 1983 18:30 Łebski Harry - odc. 5, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 19:00 Galileo - odc. 227 20:00 Włatcy móch - Hur wójuf - odc. 115, Polska 2010 20:30 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:30 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa - odc. 6, serial dokumentalny 22:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą - odc. 4, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2010 23:00 Puenta - komediodramat, USA 1988 1:30 Sugar Hill - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 3:50 Zamiana żon - reality show, Polska 2007 4:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1708; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1709; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1710; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1711; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Plebania - odc. 1712; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 9 Lekcja wychowawcza (Skola pro Żywot Tridni hodina); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 3/9* - Pożoga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 W stronę świata - odc. 6 Wojciech Kawecki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - dziękczynnej za beatyfikacje Jana Pawła II z Wrocławia; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:40 Opole 2011 - Kabaret off, czyli kabaretowe (O)polskie gwiazdy jutra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 15:45 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (28) gość: Tamara Arciuch; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 36; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 829; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 381; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 382; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Muzyczny piknik Tessie, odc. 10 (Tessie’s singalong picnic); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 15* - Gmina to ja; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Opole 2011 - Kabaret on: kabaretowa gorączka (O)polskich nocy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 22:45 36. Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - uroczystość rozdania nagród; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 829; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Muzyczny piknik Tessie, odc. 10 (Tessie’s singalong picnic); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Tango z kaszlem 49'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Jerzy Kołodziejczyk; wyk.:Emilian Kamiński, Sława Kwaśniewska, Jolanta Teska, Teresa Sawicka, Ferdynand Mytysik, Iga Matr, Jerzy Kołodziejczyk, Waldemar Głuchowski, Lech Gwit, Albert Narkiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kronika 36. Festiwalu Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - cz. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Kino Mistrzów - Personel 66'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Juliusz Machulski, Irena Lorentowicz, Włodzimierz Boruński, Michał Tarkowski, Andrzej Siedlecki, Tomasz Lengren, Tomasz Zygadło, Janusz Skalski, Krystyna Wachełko, Ludwik Mika; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 27; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia